A Lost Peace
A Lost Peace (失われた楽園 Ushinawareta rakuen lit. Lost Paradise in Japanese version) is Chapter 13 of Fire Emblem Fates in the Revelation Version. This chapter takes place in Destroyed Town. Synopsis Corrin's army arrives at Cyrkensia, but they find the city has been completely destroyed. Kaden and Keaton appears and warn Corrin and their army that the city is dangerous. They tell them that the town was destroyed by an unseen force and their injuries were a result of an attempt to stop it. Takumi tells them that Ryoma and Xander are fighting at the outskirts of town and Kaden and Keaton decide to join the fight and Corrin's army afterwards. Corrin and the army arrive to see Ryoma and the Hoshidan army fighting Xander and the Nohrian army, in the ruined streets of Cyrkensia, both accusing each other of attacking and destroying the neutral nation. They are unaware that invisible soldiers from Valla are responsible for destroying the town. The armies of Hoshido and Nohr are both convinced that the opposing kingdom was responsible for the unprovoked attack, but Kaden and Keaton's claim that they and the city were attacked by "invisible foes" makes it clear to Corrin that the real culprits were the soldiers of Valla. They manage to defeat the Valla soldiers, ending the fight. After the battle, Xander and Ryoma continue to maintain their exchange of hostile blows. Azura intervenes by singing a melody to calm their enraged minds. As Xander prepares to leave the scene thereafter, he is stopped by Corrin, who urges him to go to the suspension bridge above the Bottomless Canyon on the day that the skies above Nohr and Hoshido change, promising to reveal the truth of their cause to him. He responds by brushing their words off as nothing more than those of a traitor before leaving. Corrin returns to their army to see Ryoma being notified of Corrin's actions by Azura and the others, and although initially hesitant to believe Corrin's claims of the true enemy, he decides to do so after being convinced by Scarlet. Corrin later asks Ryoma if he is in possession of any information pertaining to an enigmatic "dragon". Unable to answer their question, he directs them to the Rainbow Sage before returning to Hoshido. Corrin then leads the group to head to Notre Sagesse to meet with the Rainbow Sage. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Items Dropped Items * Hand Axe * Mend * Sun Festal Strategy This map requires that the party picks up and places obstacles to clear your path and obstruct your enemy's path. As with most actions, picking up the obstacle and placing it each end the character's turn. Nohrian forces are on the left side of the map, and Hoshidan on the right. Though you could fight your way through one or both of the paths, the easiest way to clear the stage is to have a few fliers fly some of your strongest units across the water to the boss. Camilla is a good choice for this, as she is strong and counters the lancers surrounding the area. Keaton or Kaden might be good choices to bring over as well, as they can take out the horsemen and wyverns with ease and can deal significant damage to the boss. Beware that the units left near the start don't die to enemy forces. Take out the forces in the immediate vicinity, and block the paths on the left and right as quickly as possible with obstacles. If choosing to fight through the enemy forces, it would be advised to pick one half of the map and stick with it until it has been cleared out, as then enemy units will have to walk all the way around to reach your forces, granting your units time to recover health or weakened stats. There are two points near the start where the player can set up an obstacle and completely obstruct the enemies path, though the point on the Nohr side is being taken up by the stationary Knight. Putting the object down on the Hoshidan half and then pulling them away from any nearby ranged units would be advised. From there, let the enemy come to you and slowly make your way up to Xander. Once either Xander has fallen or the Dragon Vein, which drains the water enough to grant access to the submerged ground, has been activated, the player can either circle back to the start and work on the Hoshidan side or simply work on it from there. However, if the Dragon Vein is activated, this leaves a lot of open room for the enemy to approach you, and they will immediately begin coming for you. Due to the limited space on the map, leaving a few units behind in the starting area is not a bad idea. You should be able to make it through the chosen half of the map with little more than one or two paired up units, a healer, and Azura, so you can let them rest or designate a few units to be obstacle collectors. The more obstacles you have on hand, the more often you can create chokepoints that the enemy cannot break through. The Berserker boss is relatively straightforward and shouldn't pose too big a challenge, as long as the player brings ranged units and gets them out of the way before he can switch to his Hand Axe. If one wants to take out Ryoma, Xander, and Scarlet, then some preparation is required, as simply rushing them down is more likely to kill one of your own units before they themselves fall. * Scarlet is probably the easiest since she is not equipped with ranged weaponry of any kind. She does sport 24 Defense, but her low Resistance does make her highly vulnerable to tomes, scrolls, and the Shining Bow if the player somehow has one, though she is also generally weak to bows in general. It is also possible to use Scarlet as an opportunity to grind for EXP and weapon EXP. * Ryoma can very easily wipe out a unit in one turn if proper care is not taken. He can be the hardest to take down if his health goes below half and allows Vantage to activate, which can happen to unlucky players. Probably the best way to deal with him is to weaken him using one of the three Ninja you have gotten at this point. Kaze is most likely to outspeed him with proper support, while Kagero can deal the most damage in a single hit, and Saizo can likely take his attacks better than the other two should they connect. Saizo also has the Pyrotechnics skill, which can greatly weaken Ryoma if Saizo is hurt enough. * Xander has high Defense both thanks to Siegfried and his own base stats, but he is easily outsped, especially if his speed is dropped. However, he will hurt you badly if you let him, so the player should try to take him out in one turn. As with Ryoma, using one of your Ninja to weaken Xander can help greatly, but this does not come with the risk of activating Vantage. Keaton and Kaden can also deal bonus damage to Xander, but unless the player has grinded them EXP throughout the chapter they should not be able to take Xander out without weakening him considerably. Both Princes are also weak to the Swordcatcher, but it is unlikely the player should have one unless they have sufficient Visitation points, have done Caeldori's Paralogue, or simply got lucky in the lottery. It is wise to take out all other enemy units on the map to avoid letting any of the above enter Attack Stance, which can potentially all but one round an unprepared unit. Beware that the units left near the start don't die to enemy forces. Take out the forces in the immediate vicinity, and block the paths on the left and right as quickly as possible with obstacles. Reinforcements Lunatic Mode *Turn 16 ** Cavalier lvl 11 w/ Iron Sword, Javelin (From the South-West) ** Outlaw lvl 12 w/ Steel Bow (From the West) ** Mercenary lvl 10 w/ Steel Sword (From the North-West) ** Mercenary lvl 10 w/ Steel Sword (From the North-East) ** Outlaw lvl 12 w/ Steel Bow (From the East) ** Cavalier lvl 11 w/ Iron Sword, Javelin (From the South-East) *Turn 21 ** Paladin lvl 1 w/ Steel Sword, Steel Lance (From the West) ** Master Ninja lvl 1 w/ Steel Shuriken, Steel Katana (From the North-West) ** Master Ninja lvl 1 w/ Steel Shuriken, Steel Katana (From the North-East) ** Paladin lvl 1 w/ Steel Sword, Steel Lance (From the East) Trivia * This is the only chapter in the game in which one must fight enemies from Hoshido, Nohr and Valla at the same time. * This is also the only map in Crykensia that does not take place inside the Opera House. Category:Fates Chapters